


completely out of the blue

by peeira



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, guest appearances by kyoko chikusa and ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Hana doesn't know what to expect when Kyōko asks her to bring a gift to a friend in Kokuyo Land. After all, that place is abandoned, right? Who even hangs around there?Turns out, it's a super cute girl.





	completely out of the blue

Hana sighs. “Can’t you go by yourself?”

Kyōko doesn’t budge, though. “Please! I promised Ryohei I would go watch him train, so I can’t give these to her,” she motions to the basket she’s carrying. “I haven’t seen Chrome in a while so I wanted to bring her something to make up for it, but I don’t have any time,” she glances at Hana and gives her the biggest puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

Hana sighs, defeated. It’s not like she can’t say ‘no’ to her best friend after all. “Alright, alright, I’ll go.”

Kyōko beams and hands Hana the basket. “Thank you! Oh yeah, and one more thing,” Kyōko adds with a serious expression on her face, and Hana has to worry. “So the place is… a little weird, I won’t lie. But it’s an old amusement park so if you see any… um, people around don’t worry!”

“Huh,” Hana says simply. Now she’s very curious about this person. Who lives in an amusement park? Maybe there’s houses nearby. “How do you even know this girl?”

Kyōko looks taken aback by the question, but quickly recovers as she lets out a small laugh. “Oh! She’s Tsuna’s friend!”

Hana almost laughs at that. A friend of Tsuna’s, uh? If this mysterious girl is anything like Sawada’s other friends, then she already knows the type. The image of a loud Gokudera yelling at people who dare to go near Sawada crosses her mind, not to mention Kyōko’s energetic older brother, or the always-chill Yamamoto. What intrigues her is why Kyōko would know her, since she doesn’t really hang out with any of them. Maybe Hana missed something.

When Hana arrives at the Kokuyo grounds, she almost drops the basket to the ground.

What the hell IS this place?! Why would anyone in their right mind go to a place like this – and didn’t Kyōko say this was an amusement park? Where people go to play with their friends and family? This looks like… it’s been abandoned for years! How could anyone in their right mind hang out around here? There’s grass growing everywhere and oh, god, she’s starting to regret this.

She glances down at the basket she’s holding and sighs. She’s come this far. And if Kyōko has deemed this person trustworthy enough to send a gift-basket to… Yup, that’s enough to convince her.

The moment Hana steps inside the building she cringes as she swears she sees shadows moving. It's very dark, and she shudders. Maybe it's her imagination, or maybe it’s some delinquent hanging around. Ugh, she hopes they leave her alone. (Not that she can’t handle herself, thank you very much.)

She manages to find some stairs and decides the best course of action would be to follow them up. And she’s about to, but stops on her tracks as she hears a growl. Great, now there are animals here too!

“Who do you think you are, stepping inside our territory!” a voice calls out from behind her. She stiffens, turning around very slowly to see a boy her age in a green school uniform. He seems almost animal-like, with sharp teeth and a scar across his nose. He growls at her, and Hana hangs tightly to her basket. “What are you doing here?” he demands.

She is about to answer him, when yet another boy steps out from the shadows. “Ken, leave her be,” he says and, oh god is that a bar code on his cheek? Who are these people? “Besides,” he straightens up his glasses. “It looks like she’s not here for us.” He says, pointing to the basket Hana is carrying.

Hana holds her ground. “Y-yeah, that’s right. I have no business with you! I’m here to give this,” she holds up her basket. “to someone named Chrome.”

The feral boy – Ken, apparently – lets out another loud growl. “What was that?”

The other boy sighs. “She’s probably one of Vongola’s friends. Just let Chrome deal with her.” He says, then turns around and leaves the room.

Ken doesn’t seem convinced, though, staring intently at Hana for a few moments. She blinks, and he pops out his tongue at her. “Fine, whatever! Just don’t try anything funny!” With that, he dashes after the previous guy.

Well, that sure was something. At least they left her alone. (Does Kyōko even know these guys? God, she hopes not.)

“Hello?” Hana calls out as she heads up the stairs. “I’m sorry for bothering…” And, okay, saying that out loud sounds weird. It’s not like anyone lives here, right? Those guys must have been playing around. Yeah. “Hello? Chrome?”

As if on cue, she hears footsteps approaching, and turns to see a small girl with an eye-patch and purple hair styled in a way that makes it look like a pineapple.

And Hana just stares. Because Kyōko never mentioned how cute her friend was!

“Yes?” the girl asks, and Hana notes how she’s holding onto a… trident?

“Uh, um,” Hana says and. Wait, is she stuttering? Because of a cute girl? Come on, get a grip Kurokawa!

The other girl tilts her head to the side. “Yes?”

“Uh,” Hana clears out her throat. “I’m Kurokawa Hana, a friend of Kyoko’s,” Hana introduces herself, and the other girl perks up at the mention of Sasagawa’s name. “She wanted me to bring this,” she holds out her basket. “To you, since something came up and she couldn’t come herself.”

Chrome smiles, and oh, god she looks even cuter. She gives Hana a small bow and takes the basket, but not before placing her trident (what does she even need that for?) against the wall. “Is that all?” she asks, and Hana feels somewhat offended. She came all this way just to give something to a complete stranger! The least the other girl could do was thank her! And yet...

“Uh,” Hana says simply. “Yeah, that’s all.”

Chrome nods, and leaves it at that. She glances at Hana, clearly waiting for her to leave.

“Alright, then.” Hana says, and promptly begins walking towards the stairs. As she is about to leave, though, she spins around to face Dokuro again. “Hey, um…?”

Chrome blinks. “Yes?”

Hana swallows. “Would you like to go out sometime?” she blurts out.

Chrome turns bright red. “G-Go out?”

Hana waves her hands around. “Uh, that is, only if you want to! I mean,” she stammers, looking around the room – and oh god, are those spider webs? When was the last time someone cleaned this place? “Since you’re Kyōko’s friend and all.”

“Oh, I see.” Chrome says, still blushing, and Hana thinks she’s going to refuse, to turn her down – which she totally gets, they’ve never even seen each other before! The other girl probably just wants her to leave. Which is fine.

Hana begins walking away again, when Chrome hums, causing her to turn around again. “I would like to,” Chrome says quietly, tugging at the basket. “To go out.”

Hana stares at her open-mouthed. “Really? That’s great!” she beams, and the other girl shoots her a shy smile. Gosh she’s so cute. “So, do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow or...?” Hana suggests, and god she did not just say that. She doesn’t want to come near this place ever again! Yet, Chrome – apparently - likes to hang out here, so...

Chrome nods. “That’s okay, I know where your school is. We can meet there after your classes finish?” Did she just read her mind? Bless her!

Hana’s smile widens. “Sounds perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow, then!” she says, and waves the other girl goodbye.

She rushes out of the building, pumping up her fists in the air and grinning wildly, not caring if anyone sees her like this.

She just got herself a date!

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through writing this I realized chrome was transfered to namimori to tsuna's class, so let's say this takes place after the future arc but before the curse of the rainbow arc!
> 
> also, khr fandom, where's the femslash?? hana/kyoko/haru/chrome or any combination of that is god tier!


End file.
